love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Nozomi Tojo
|imagewidth = 250 |Japanese Name = 東條希 |Romanized Name = Toujou Nozomi |Three Sizes = B 90, W 60, H 82 |Favorite Food = |Disliked Food = Caramel |Charm Point = Her bustLove Live! First Fan Book}} Nozomi Tojo is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is a third-year in Otonokizaka High School. Her image color is purple. She is a member of lily white, a sub-unit under μ's. Background Although not originally from the Kansai region, Nozomi speaks in a Kansai dialect after having lived there for a few years during her childhood. She is fluent in a few other languages as well, including English. She enjoys helping out at the local Kanda Shrine. Nozomi and Eli Ayase are close friends, and she has admitted to Honoka Kosaka that she has seen Eli's emotional side. In Season 2 Episode 8, it is shown that since Nozomi and her family had moved around for most of her childhood, she was very shy and never really had any friends. She begins to break out of her shell after meeting Eli Ayase, even though she is still unable to bring herself to approach the rest until Honoka decides to form μ's. Nozomi is also the person behind the name of μ's. She decided it, because she knew the nine girls would eventually come together. The Muses are also what the nine Greek goddesses and daughters of Zeus are known as, therefore, Nozomi suggested the name μ's. Personality Nozomi is the former vice president of the school's student council. She often advises μ's and appears wise, due to her tarot-card reading or fortune-telling skills. However, because her way of punishing µ's is by grabbing their breasts, she often seems perverted. Despite this, Nozomi is the eldest member of μ's. She also acts as the spiritual leader of the group, and has an almost all-knowing vibe to her. Clubs and Hobbies She likes spiritual things such as "power spots" and charms, though she is best-known for her fortune-telling which she uses as her secret method of quickly fitting in, whenever she is forced to change environments. She also finds an interest in helping the other girls as much as possible. She was Otonokizaka High School's student council vice-president before Umi succeeded the position. It is also stated that she likes taking naps. Other Data Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. }} Chronology Season I= |-| Season II = |-| Manga = Trivia *The tarot deck that Nozomi uses isn't actually a real deck, but rather a hybrid of two. **In the first season, all the cards she is shown drawing are from the Major Arcana of the Rider-Waite tarot deck, which is odd in itself that her spiritual power only has her drawing from 22 instead of the whole 78-card deck. **In episode 6 of the second season, she is shown drawing the Two of Disks: Change, which is a Minor Arcana card from Aleister Crowley's Thoth tarot deck. This deck is relatively less-famous than the Rider-Waite tarot deck, and it is likely the writers resorted to it only because they couldn't find another card with an appropriate name for the episode's theme. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References es:Toujou Nozomi ja:東條希 zh:東條希 Category:Characters category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate Category:Love Live!